


День, когда ты повзрослеешь

by KisVani



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Завтра Джеймс Кирк уже не сможет переплыть реку.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 4





	День, когда ты повзрослеешь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Yukich.
> 
> Текст написан в 2016 году, персонажи сильно младше себя, повествование от второго лица в настоящем времени, очень условный полуфентезийный мир.

Твой старший брат всегда говорил: «Джим, не переплывай реку».

Конечно, ты переплывал.

Все так делают и ты делал.

Джордж тоже переплывал, когда был младше, а потом вырос и прекратил.

Для взрослых земли за рекой опасны. Там солнце горит ярче и раскаляет добела песок, там бродят хищники: проворные, но крупные, словно медведи, с длинными клыками; там водятся ядовитые змеи и ящерицы размером с дом. Там, среди песчаных холмов, есть глубокие холодные озера, которые окружают цветы, что дурманят запахом и заставляют уснуть навсегда.

Для детей эти опасности — не опасности вовсе. Дети играют со зверями, катаются на ящерицах, бегают среди цветов и плещутся в холодной воде, змеи не видят в них угрозы для себя, а жаркое солнце разве что заставит кожу покраснеть.

За рекой живут люди мха. Твоя мать говорила, что они — это ожившие камни с дна одного из холодных озер, которые мох покрыл полностью и однажды, когда молния ударила в них, они поднялись и ожили. Твой отец говорил, что их сердца не бьются и оттого они так спокойны в дни торга, когда открывается мост, и ваши люди обмениваются с ними товарами.

Ты знаешь, что ошибаются и мать, и отец, ведь ты дружишь с одним из людей мха, и он говорит, что они рождаются так же, как рождаются обычные люди.

И даже больше: ты знаешь, что его мать — человек. Ты видел ее. Издали, потому что тебе нельзя в поселение людей мха. У нее розовая кожа и круглые уши, ее зовут Аманда и ты уверен, что видел на кладбище, по свою сторону реки, могильную плиту с таким именем.  
Иногда ты хочешь спросить, как так вышло, что она живет здесь, среди людей мха, но ты боишься.

Всегда боялся.

Но сегодня особый день и последний шанс задать вопрос, потому что завтра тебе исполнится шестнадцать и ты больше никогда не сможешь переплыть реку, ты станешь взрослым, а путь сюда окажется для тебя закрыт.

Ты мечтаешь построить корабль, который будет плавать между берегами и на нем найдется место для всех, но ты не знаешь, как это сделать. Потому сегодня приплываешь, и сердце твое болит при мысли, что в последний раз.

Ты идешь по речному песку, к густым зарослям. За ними деревья, а дальше начинается пустошь, где господствует один ветер. Пустошь можно миновать своим ходом, ты так делал, но не сегодня. Сегодня тебя уже ждут.

— Спок! Привет, Спок! — кричишь ты и машешь рукой, стоит деревьям остаться за твоей спиной.

Он сидит на спине ящерицы, чьи ноги больше похожи на колонны, а шея такая длинная, что не составило бы труда обломать флюгер на крыше дома старейшины, если бы кто-то привел ящерицу на твою сторону реки.

Спок пятками подгоняет своего зверя к тебе, скидывает веревочную лестницу, чтобы ты мог забраться и устроиться за его спиной.

— Ты же говорил, что больших ящериц тебе не доверяют, — говоришь ты, когда вы затягиваете лестницу обратно и укладываете ее в седельные сумки.

— Я стал старше, — говорит Спок, — как станешь и ты, Джеймс Кирк.

Его голос всегда ровный и он всегда называет твое имя полностью. Так делают все люди мха. Но ты научился слышать отдельные интонации в словах Спока, это как учиться различать между собой воронов: поначалу они кажутся одинаковыми, но потом удается найти крошечные различия.

Сегодня Спок печален. Ты так и говоришь.

— Печаль — нелогична, — отвечает он, натягивая поводья, чтобы ящерица повернула и пошла через пустошь.

Солнце припекает, но еще не обжигает так, как должно обжигать взрослых. Это тебя утешает. Одежда, что на тебе, высыхает за минуты.

— Но тебе печально, — повторяешь ты.

Кожа ящерицы, которой ты касаешься босыми пятками, шершавая. Ткань одеяния Спока — мягкая и пахнет чем-то терпким. Или, может быть, это его черные волосы? Или кожа? Другие люди мха не давали тебе подойти так близко, чтобы почувствовать. Ты хватаешься за плечи друга, когда ваш верховой зверь начинает бежать.

— Так, значит, у тебя уже был День рождения? — спрашиваешь ты, не отпуская Спока.

Тот не возражает ни словом, ни жестом.

— Был. Я старше тебя.

— Ненамного? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Мы отмеряем время иначе.

Ты молчишь, он тоже. Вы познакомились годы назад, и тогда тебя не волновало, насколько взрослый твой друг. Теперь же почему-то волнует.

— А ящерица может бежать еще быстрее? — это твой вопрос.

Вместо ответа, Спок просто подгоняет ящерицу, и горячий ветер шумит у тебя в ушах. Ты смеешься, пусть и боишься, что упадешь. Упадешь вместе со Споком, потому что до сих пор хватаешься за него.

Но никто не падает, просто ящерица замедляет бег, когда показывается одно из холодных озер.

Вы соскальзываете с ее спины и направляетесь к воде, пьете, ополаскиваете лица, а потом лежите среди ярких цветов.

— Как так случилось, что твоя мать живет среди людей твоего отца? — спрашиваешь ты.  
Это удается легко, хотя раньше вопрос и казался немыслимым.

Спок смотрит в небо, его зеленоватое лицо сосредоточено, будто он считает песчинки в пустыне.

— Она ушла до своего посвящения во взрослые, — его голос, наконец, разрушает тишину. — Ее назвали погибшей, выбили имя на надгробном камне и смерть оплакали.

Это объясняет все и не объясняет ничего.

— Она ведь не ребенок, — говоришь ты, — но солнце не обжигает ее, а ящерицы не считают врагом.

Спок молчит. Переворачивается на бок, и смотрит на тебя. Ты отвечаешь ему тем же. Лицо его безмятежно, но ты знаешь — он борется с собой, боится открыть секрет, как когда-то боялся сказать, что его мать не из людей мха.

— Когда вас посвящают, — говорит Спок, — то дают выпить сыворотку. Она меняет запах, меняет восприимчивость, делает вас менее приспособленными к жизни по эту сторону реки.

Ты улыбаешься.

— Зелье Шестнадцати, — говоришь ты, — благодаря ему мы можем дышать в шахтах и не умирать. И не болеем лихорадкой, которая бывает от укусов клещей.

— Да, — отвечает Спок, — это польза, которую сыворотка приносит. Детям запрещают переплывать реку, потому что боятся, что они останутся здесь навсегда.

— Такого никогда не бывает, — говоришь ты и осекаешься, думая о матери Спока.

А еще ты думаешь о других могилах на кладбище. И о том, что у ваших соседей погибли две дочери. Ты не знаешь, сколько людей живет по эту сторону реки. Ты не пересекался ни с кем, кроме Аманды, но это не означает, что их нет.

Вы молчите, а потом Спок поднимается и подает тебе руку. Она сухая и горячая, будто внутри него горит пламя.

— Сегодня вечером мои люди будут отправлять в небо фонари, — говорит Спок, — так мы посылаем сигнал тем, кто может нас искать.

— Искать по эту сторону реки? — спрашиваешь ты, продолжая держать его за руку.

— Нет. Из космоса.

Он замечает, что ты его не понял и объясняет:

— Это то, что находится по ту сторону неба, то место, где горят звезды.

Ты киваешь, хотя и хочешь спросить, кто же может искать людей мха по ту сторону неба.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог с фонарями? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Да, — отвечает Спок, а потом объясняет, чтобы доказать самому себе то, что это не просто желание, а что-то «логичное», добавляет: — больше участников — больше посланий.

Но ты согласен и так.

***

Вы проводите этот день вместе.

Проезжаете через пустошь и Спок отпускает ящерицу, она сама найдет путь к поселению людей мха. Содержимое сумок вы несете сами. Но недалеко, потому что скоро выходите к руинам. Здесь повсюду покореженный металл и странные блестящие камни. Когда вы были детьми, то впервые встретились именно здесь: ты брел целый день под палящим солнцем, следом за шустрыми ящерицами, которые больше дразнились, чем пытались сбежать от тебя. А Спок, как сам говорил, собирал ягоды.

Сегодня вы тоже едите ягоды, а еще те овощи и фрукты, что лежат в его седельных сумках. Они сухие и или невероятно острые, или приторно-сладкие, но тебе нравится.

— Всегда думал, — говоришь ты, — а чем это все было раньше, пока не превратилось в руины? Храмом? Дворцом? Домом?

— Кораблем, — отвечает Спок, — кораблем, что летал по небу.

Он печален, но ты этого не говоришь. Просто кладешь руку поверх его и улыбаешься.

***

— Останься, — просит Спок.

Над вашей головой в темное небо поднимаются фонари. Те, что запустили вы и те, что запускают другие. Золотые огни на фоне белых звезд. Красиво.

— Не возвращайся на свой берег, — умоляет Спок.

Если сказать, что он «умоляет», то сейчас, наверняка, даже не поправит. Не скажет, что это нелогично.

— Ты можешь жить с нами, — говорит он. — Не проходить обряды своего народа, не становиться взрослым.

Ты почти слышишь его мысли, говорят — люди мха так общаются между собой. В его мыслях то, что он не скажет вслух, побоится даже теперь.

— Я бы хотел, — говоришь ты, раскидывая руки и глядя в небо, — но я обещал матери и брату, что вернусь.

Спок молчит, ты чувствуешь горечь в этой тишине и продолжаешь, глядя уже на него:

— Но тебе я обещаю, что однажды вернусь за тобой.

— Как ты сделаешь это, Джеймс Кирк? — спрашивает Спок.

— Я построю корабль, который будет плавать по реке и неважно, с какого берега ты будешь.

Спок кладет ладонь тебе на плечо. Горячую и живую, вовсе не каменную.

— А не лучше, если корабль будет летать? — спрашивает он.

— Намного лучше, — говоришь ты и улыбаешься.


End file.
